dcfandomcom-20200222-history
All-American Comics Vol 1 53
Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Lifter * Soapy * 3rd thug * four more thugs Other Characters: * "Steel Nerves" Thomas, explorer * Pete Blake, parolee * U.S.A.Society (club for descendants of great Americans) ** Roger Cartwright ** Dorothy Cartwright Locations: Items: * Green Lantern's Vehicles: * | Writer2_1 = Ted Udall | Penciler2_1 = Joe Gallagher | Inker2_1 = Joe Gallagher | StoryTitle2 = Atom: "Colors and Crime" | Synopsis2 = | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Antagonists: * Gus Morello * Fats * Shive Other Characters: * Wilmer, inventor * Rodney Garrick ** his Shakespearean Players Locations: * , ** Bijou Theater ** Post Office ** *** Science Laboratory | Writer3_1 = Charles Reizenstein | Penciler3_1 = Stan Aschmeier | Inker3_1 = Stan Aschmeier | StoryTitle3 = Dr. Mid-Nite: "Caught by Coincidence" | Synopsis3 = | Appearing3 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * , demolition diver, as "Peter Dwight the Third, Australian steel magnate" * Other Characters: * Archie, young playboy * Roger, young playboy * Mrs. van Kollem * hobos * society swells * Sen. van Kollem Locations: * area ** hobo jungle ** Van Kollem Mansion ** power house Items: * Dr. Mid-Nite's s Vehicles: * Nazi Submarine | Writer4_1 = Sheldon Mayer | Penciler4_1 = Sheldon Mayer | Inker4_1 = Sheldon Mayer | StoryTitle4 = Scribbly and the Red Tornado: "Red Tornado Now on Despatch Staff" | Synopsis4 = | Appearing4 = Featured Characters: * * Supporting Characters: * ** ** Antagonists: * Greasy * his pal Other Characters: * Macklin, ex-editor Locations: * ** Vine Street, ** Daily Despatch Newspaper Office | Writer5_1 = Ted Udall | Penciler5_1 = Joe Gallagher | Inker5_1 = Joe Gallagher | StoryTitle5 = Red, White, and Blue: "Trouble is Its Own Reward" | Synopsis5 = | Appearing5 = Featured Characters: * ** , USMC ** , USA ** , USN Supporting Characters: * , G2 Antagonists: * as Frederico San Angelo (fake) Other Characters: * Frederico San Angelo, South American Envoy * Motorcycle Cop * many more cops Locations: * * Vehicles: * Passenger Steamship | Writer6_1 = Jon L. Blummer | Penciler6_1 = Jon L. Blummer | Inker6_1 = Jon L. Blummer | StoryTitle6 = Hop Harrigan: "Crash" | Synopsis6 = | Appearing6 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Hippity ** Mayan Pararompers Antagonists: * ** Other Characters: * Mayan Chieftains and Medicine Men * Mayan Tribespeople * Quimexo, God of Blood and Vengeance (in the guise of many savage orphan children) Locations: * ** Mayan Pyramid ** Secret Japanese Airbase Vehicles: * 100 Japanese Bombers | Notes = * Published monthly except May, August, November, and February by J.R. Publishing Company. * Green Lantern is head-konked unconscious by a falling ornamental bowsprit carving. * Hop Harrigan is head-konked unconscious with a rifle-butt. ** Hippity recruits his first cadre of Pararompers and Paratots from a mob of Mayan refugee children. * The Red Tornado and the Cyclone Kids are still being called the "Terrific Trio" in this story, by characters and captions alike. * In Red, White and Blue, Red Dugan gets head-konked unconscious with a blackjack. * Also appearing in this issue of All-American Comics were: ** Mutt & Jeff (newspaper strip reprints) by Bud Fisher ** Cicero's Cat (newspaper strip reprints) by Bud Fisher ** Good Books Worth Reading: "Shadow In The Pines (by Stephen W. Meader)" (text article) by Josette Frank ** 1/2 page advertisement for , and 1/2 page advertisement for ** Full-page advertisement for , , , and | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}